


Albion: Indulgence

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Indulgence [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Originally posted on myRWBY Dialoguestumblog.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Indulgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune laid on Weiss lap as she fed him a seedless grape, (that she had removed the seed from herself).

Jaune: You indulge me way too much.

Weiss: I indulge you just as much as I want to.

Weiss: *feeds him another grape*

Weiss: You saved me, afterall. From Cinder. From Father...

Jaune: You got away from your father... all by yourself...

Weiss: Yes, well, you are the one who made me think... who proved to me it was the right thing to do.

Jaune: Me?

Weiss: They say home is where the heart is, and my heart belongs to you.

Weiss: *feeds him another grape*

Jaune: Sweet, but I didn't...

Weiss: *feeds him another grape*

Weiss: You did. You gave me the strength to stand up to father. I knew once I saw you again, that I could truly be safe... and loved...

Jaune: I still can't believe a father could treat his daughter like that.

Weiss: As much as I love the way you say that... that you could and would tear down all of Atlas to protect me... let's talk about you and me.

Jaune: And how much you indulge me.

Weiss: There is nothing I wouldn't indulge my shining knight with...

Jaune: Huh?! Uh... nevermind...

Weiss: What do you mean nevermind? You will tell me how I can properly indulge you.

Jaune: You say that now, but if I do, it will likely turn into a big old fight... and...

Weiss: And?..

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: I shouldn't have said anything... Let's just enjoy ourselves.

Weiss: *feeds him another grape*

* * *

Weiss: Would you be able to help me with something?

Yang: Shoot.

Weiss: I was indulging Jaune... and promised that I would do anything to indulge me, and he refused to say what that would be.

Yang: OOOH.

Weiss: *curious look*

Yang: I don't know if I should.

Weiss: How could I possibly indulge my saviour is no one will tell me how such a thing could be accomplished?!

Yang: *thinks for a moment*

Yang: Alright?

Weiss: Please do.

Yang: BUT!

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: *holds up her index finger*

Yang: You can't get mad at me.

Weiss: *nods*

Yang: *extends her middle finger*

Yang: You can't get mad at Jaune.

Weiss: Also done, as that is the entire point of this endeavour.

Yang: *extends her ring finger*

Yang: You think about me.

Weiss: In what regard?

Yang: Just promise.

Weiss: Very well. So, what does he?..

Yang: *deep breath*

Yang: He wants a threesome.

Weiss: What-what-what?! How could you possibly know that... why would he?.. I mean?..

Yang: He's a man. He's got eyes. I've seen him use them.

Weiss: *ponders for a moment*

Weiss: Wait... wait just a minute?..

Yang: Uh-huh?

Weiss: You said to think of you.

Yang: *moves her face inches away from Weiss'*

Yang: I did, didn't I?

Weiss: You couldn't possibly mean?..

Yang: *gives Weiss a quick peck on the lips*

Yang: I could.

Weiss: *becomes too flustered to speak*

* * *

Weiss: *comes to her senses safe and warm in Jaune's arms*

Weiss: *opens her eyes and finds herself on the couch*

Jaune: You feeling any better?

Weiss: On one hand I don't want this sensation to end, on the other I have so much turmoil in my head. How could you possibly?..

Weiss: *remembers promising Yang to not get mad at Jaune*

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: *kisses her head*

Weiss: *gets lost in his warmth*

Weiss: *eyes open with shock*

Weiss (internally): He couldn't possibly?.. I will have to find out for certain.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Prince Charming?

Jaune: Uh?.. yeah?.. maybe?..

Weiss: I promise not to get mad if you promise to actually answer this question.

Jaune: That... yeah... that sounds like a trap to me...

Weiss: I promise to do no such thing. So long as you promise to always let us talk out our issues.

Jaune: This could go... horribly... wrong... but I trust you...

Weiss: Let us hope your faith was not misplaced...

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: Would you want... another...

Jaune: Another?

Weiss: An other than me?..

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: You are the one I love above all others.

Weiss: *momentary giddyness*

Weiss: Unfortunately, that does not answer my question. Do you have eyes for other girls?

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of the head*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: I'm trusting you a lot here.

Weiss: Yes... you are...

Jaune: If you want to know the truth, yes... I do...

Weiss: Now, Yang said the most interesting thing. She said to think of her.

Weiss: *feels something prodding her from behind*

Weiss: Yes, well, I suppose I can take that as my answer. I know I promised you any indulgence...

Jaune: I never expected you to...

Weiss: No, you did not. You have treated my like an angel from the moment we met. I did, however, promise you any indulgence... and I meant it... even if I did not consider such possibilities...

Jaune: You can't possibly be saying?..

Weiss: I could possibly be saying that. It is distinctly possible.

Jaune: *snuggles her tighter*

Weiss: I suppose we should be taking care of that...

Ruby: *on the other couch holding her hands over Oscar's ears*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189937179012/albion-indulgence-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: Sooo?

Yang: What's up?

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: You know very well what is up.

Weiss: *points to Jaune's crotch*

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: What did you think would happen when I talked to him about it.

Yang: I don't know... I thought he liked them all soft and sweet and... well...

Yang: *points at Weiss*

Yang: ...Weiss.

Weiss: Point taken.

Jaune: *clears his throat*

Yang: Something to say, Ladykiller?

Jaune: Implying you would not be demure.

Yang: I don't know what's going on in that head of yours...

Jaune: *stands tall in front of her*

Yang: *speechless, mouth hung open*

Jaune: *leans down and stares her in the eyes*

Yang: *leans back slightly*

Weiss: We talked it over... at length...

Weiss: *leans in*

Weiss (whispering): And yes, that is a penis reference. It's also a reference to how long we did it for.

Weiss: *leans back*

Weiss: And we decided to make you take responsibility for what you have done.

Yang: What?.. have I?.. *gulps* done?..

Weiss: It was trying to be as blatant as possible. His erection, obviously. Now, be a good girl, get down on your knees, and show us what you are good at.

Yang: What do you mean?

Jaune: *puts his hands on Yang's shoulders*

Yang: What I'm good for?

Jaune: *gently pushes her down to her knees*

Weiss: You have a reputation, mind you. It took some effort to not lord it over you... at least until my young knight taught me humility...

Yang: *hands unzipping Jaune's fly*

Weiss: But, let's us we earnest here, it is well earned, isn't it?

Yang: *fishing out Jaune's erection from his underwear*

Yang: Just know that my reputation isn't for doing it with just anyone, but for being fan-fucking-tastic at it.

Weiss: *pushes the back of Yang's head, forcing her to swallow Jaune's erection*

Weiss: Shh. Show, don't tell.

Yang: *incoherent, but positive mumbling*

Weiss: *pets her head*

Weiss: Good girl.

Yang: *hand grabs Weiss' leg and starts playing with the back of her knee*

Weiss: *buckles momentarily at the sensation*

Jaune: Oh, yes!

* * *

Jaune, Weiss, and Yang all laid nude in the bed.

Weiss: You have some explaining to do.

Yang: Well, sugar tits. You are beauty incarnate, and Ladykiller left Beacon a Vomit Boy and ended up a Vomit Man. You do remember what I said that first night in Beacon?

Weiss: As you put it, the slumber party. Given the current context, I suppose it would be you talking about your love for "the boys".

Yang: And... how many times since have I done that?

Weiss: I found it quite curious, but none.

Yang: Ever wonder why?

Weiss: Indubitably.

Yang: I think you know why. Three ones, friends like I've never had before, the humble knight who can make me feel small, and a girl who's beauty and grace fills my every thought and fantasy.

Weiss: Make you feel?.. small?..

Yang: I told you guys about how I basically had to raise Ruby?

Weiss: Indeed.

Yang: I always had to be the big one. I always had to be responsible. If I fucked up, me and Ruby...

Weiss: *snuggles close up to Yang*

Jaune: *pets her hair*

Yang: When I could, I always wanted to let my hair down. I THOUGHT this meant being a party girl, but... it meant?..

Weiss: Giving up responsiblity?

Jaune: Giving up power.

Yang: Oh, good god, yes.

Weiss: And Jaune was the one... to do this... with?..

Yang: He always had a strength... but flexible strength, you know?

Weiss: Jaune is good at going with the flow, but standing tall... so tall... when he needs him...

Yang: And what does the big lug think, all quiet like?

Jaune: Hm? Oh, I've never gotten this many compliments in my life, so... I was just going to bask and enjoy it.

Weiss: You've what?

Yang: Like you have anything to say, Snow Angel.

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: Perhaps I have been... utterly... atrocious... to you...

Jaune: Shh.

Weiss: *stops talking*

Jaune: You have nothing to apologize for.

Weiss: I don't? I could swear I...

Yang: *kisses Weiss*

Yang: Just let Ladykiller flatter you.

Weiss: *embarassed humpf*

Jaune: The only thing that stopped me was no.

Weiss: I was... quite... good... at that...

Jaune: Not the fussiness.

Weiss: *hides under the blanket*

Weiss (muffled): ...not fussy...

Jaune: Haughty...

Weiss: *muffled mumbles*

Jaune: Tongue as sharp as your rapier...

Weiss: *muffled mumbles*

Jaune: But your sharp tongue never tried to cut us down, it was to help us build ourselves up... and we love you for it...

Yang: We do.

Jaune: And you love the finer things in life, but don't begrudge the humble things.

Weiss: Like you?

Jaune: No apologies. I don't want to think I got you because you owe me. I want you to _want_ me.

Weiss: Need?..

Jaune: *contented moan*

Jaune: That works too.

Yang: I hate to be the third wheel... but kind of... third wheel.

Jaune: I saw you adoring every inch of her body.

Weiss: *giggles*

Jaune: I saw the real you, for the first time, when I looked you in your eyes.

Yang: So, what are you saying?

Jaune: My snow princess promised to indulge my every whim, and I think I've decided what I want that to be.

Yang: You already got me.

Jaune: Once.

Weiss: I've never felt more loved than when I was between you two. You devoured my body so wholly that I thought you might get my soul as well.

Yang (adoringly): Princess?..

Weiss: Can you be serious for once in your life?

Yang: You can't be serious?!

Weiss: I am ALWAYS serious.

Jaune: I can't believe you're serious.

Yang: Wait, which one?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Each of you; both of you.

Weiss: If anyone repeats this, I will vehemently deny this. I am seriously serious.

Yang: So serious.

Jaune: Are you serious?

Yang: For the first time, 100% serious.

Jaune: That's so serious.

Weiss: Are we seriously having this discussion?

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of the head*

Weiss: *exascerbated sigh*

Jaune: But I do think we need to put this into words...

Weiss: *affirmative huffing*

Jaune: And - you - are the best - with words...

Weiss: We will all love and adore each other. And I do mean that physically.

Yang: *snickers*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189948389340/albion-indulgence-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
